New Orleans
In the charts below, "Attempts" refers to the number of attempts it takes to complete the quest on that row. Las Vegas The King is the Boss of Las Vegas. Beginning Quote: "Sin City is now under the sway of a lounge singer who's declared himself "the King" and brought his musical cronies." End Quote: "After the defeat of "The King," Sin City is focusing on less family friendly entertainment." Stage One Exp: 2, Tokens: 3-7, Energy: 2 Stage Two Exp: 2, Tokens: 7-17, Energy: 2 Stage Three Exp: 3, Tokens: 11-27, Energy: 3 Stage Four Exp: 4, Tokens: 15-37, Energy: 4 Stage Five Exp: 4-5, Tokens: 19-47, Energy: 5 New York The Cabbie is th Boss of New York Beginning Quote: End Quote: "Now that the Cabbie is gone, New Yorkers are all walking to work and being nice to each other. It's pretty amazing." Stage One ''' Exp: 5-6, Tokens: 23-57, Energy: 6 '''Stage Two Exp: 6-7, Tokens: 27-67, Energy: 7 Stage Three Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 31-77, Energy: 8 Stage Four Exp: 8-9, Tokens: 35-87, Energy: 9 Stage Five Exp: 8-10, Tokens: 39-97, Energy: 10 San Francisco The UberGeek is the Boss of San Francisco. Beginning Quote: "San Francisco was forcibly acquired by the UberGeek, who now controls every startup in existence." End Quote: "With the UberNerd vaporized, Silicon Valley is safe for jocks and cheerleaders once again." Stage One Exp: 8-10, Tokens: 43-107, Energy: 10 Stage Two Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 47-117, Energy: 11 Stage Three Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 51-127, Energy: 12 Stage Four Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 55-137, Energy: 12 Stage Five Exp: 11-13, Tokens: 59-147, Energy: 13 Hollywood The Stuntman is the Boss of Hollywood. Beginning Quote: "An old-fashioned Stuntman has taken over Hollywood now that all the CGI companies are out-of-commission." End Quote: "Ever since the Stuntman fell from the "O" in the Hollywood sign, hardly anyone does their own stunts anymore." Stage One Exp: 6-7, Tokens: 63-157, Energy: 7 Stage Two Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 67-167, Energy: 8 Stage Three Exp: 8-9, Tokens: 71-177, Energy: 9 Stage Four Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 75-187, Energy: 11 Stage Five Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 79-197, Energy: 12 Houston The Gunslinger is the Boss of Houston. Beginning Quote: "Residents of the Texas heartland are being terrorized by the Gunslinger, who shoots anyone who looks at him funny." End Quote: "When the Gunslinger was outdrawn, it inspired all Texans to carry a six-shooter. Just to be safe." Stage One Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 83-207, Energy: 11 Stage Two Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 87-217, Energy: 11 Stage Three Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 91-227, Energy: 11 Stage Four Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 95-237, Energy: 12 Stage Five Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 99-247, Energy: 12 Miami The Mastermind is the Boss of Miami. Beginning Quote: "He may seem unassuming, but the Mastermind has subdued all of Florida's elderly through his cunning." End Quote: "If the Mastermind taught us anything, it was that if you aren't nice to the elderly, they might take over the world." Stage One Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 103-257, Energy: 11 Stage Two Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 107-267, Energy: 12 Stage Three Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 111-277, Energy: 12 Stage Four Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 115-287, Energy: 12 Stage Five Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 119-297, Energy: 12 Chicago The Judge is the Boss of Chicago. Beginning Quote: "In the Windy City, one Judge has added jury and executioner to his list of duties and taken the law into his own hands." End Quote: "After the Judge was brought to justice, far fewer people wanted to go to law school that year." Stage One Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 123-307, Energy: 8 Stage Two Exp:8-9 , Tokens:127-317 , Energy:9 Stage Three Exp:8-10 , Tokens:131-327 , Energy:10 Stage Four Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 135-337, Energy: 11 Stage Five Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 139-347, Energy: 12 New Orleans The Grand Marshall is the Boss of New Orleans. Beginning Quote: "The Big Easy lives in terror of being cursed by the Grand Marshall, who steals the life from those who refuse to obey." End Quote: Stage One Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 143-357, Energy: 8 Stage Two Exp:8-9 , Tokens:147-367 , Energy:9 Stage Three Exp:8-10 , Tokens:151-377 , Energy:10 Stage Four Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Five Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Washington DC The is the Boss of Washington DC. Beginning Quote: End Quote: Stage One Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Two Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Three Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Four Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Five Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Anchorage The is the Boss of Anchorage. Beginning Quote: End Quote: Stage One Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Two Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Three Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Four Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Five Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Honolulu The is the Boss of Honolulu. Beginning Quote: End Quote: Stage One Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Two Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Three Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Four Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Five Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Detroit The is the Boss of Detroit. Beginning Quote: End Quote: Stage One Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Two Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Three Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Four Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Stage Five Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Category:Quests Category:Browse